


Bosozoku

by outdeerspace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Motorcycle Gang AU, plotty as all get out, the romance will come later you just gotta wait for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outdeerspace/pseuds/outdeerspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When bike gang leader Oikawa Tooru encounters troubles with an upstart ragtag group, he has to go speak to the leader of Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsuro, and ask for assistance in the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosozoku

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first published fic. I kinda dont know where im going with this, but i wrote it for allergiesandadventure.tumblr.com ,and I plan on seeing it through! Lets see where it goes.

It was late at night, late enough for Iwaizumi to have given Oikawa a hard time about brokering a meeting with the Nekoma gang. Iwaizumi had argued that no respectable person ever held professional meetings at 3:45 AM, but Oikawa had argued that bike gangs weren’t exactly respectable people. Iwaizumi had punched him in the arm, but shut up about the issue.  


As Oikawa sped along, though, he wondered if Iwaizumi had a point. The trip wasn’t exactly long, just riding from Aoba Jousai’s territory in the northeast corner of Shibuya to Nekoma’s territory in the southern half of Shinjuku, but it was still unsettling. Oikawa could never bring himself to trust the catlike reflexes of the Nekoma gang, and traveling in the opponent's home zone didn’t put him at ease.  
    

At the least, he was flanked by his most trusted members. Iwaizumi (of course), Mattsun, and Hanamaki, as well as Yahaba, who had come for the purpose of training.  
    

Needless to say, Oikawa was glad for his crew. As much as he tried to hide his nervousness, he didn’t know what to expect out of Nekoma’s leader. Oikawa had glimpsed him, of course, they had adjoining borders. However, that was back when the current Nekoma head was just a member. According to the rumors, Kuroo Tetsurou had risen to leader of his gang within the last week. With all the shit going on, Oikawa hadn’t had the chance to meet him before. Well, ergo the 3:45 AM meeting.  
   

Still, Oikawa wasn’t complaining. He liked to ride late at night the best, especially with the refurbished Yamaha VMAX he was on now. There was something about the brightly lit city with its abandoned streets that Oikawa loved. Only a car here and a pedestrian there, but the rest of the city, with its millions of people, was sound asleep. (Granted, they weren’t riding on any hugely busy streets, but it was still uncommon for everything to be so deserted.)  
Once the group was a distance into Shibuya, Oikawa felt rather than saw Iwaizumi speed up to gesture at him, signifying that they would be in Nekoma’s base in a few minutes. Oikawa took a deep breath, steeling himself. Whatever they had to face at Nekoma, he would be prepared. 

Which is why, when a petite rider on a bright red Suzuki was waiting in the middle of the road on the next turn, Oikawa was acutely disappointed in his preparation skills.  
He skidded to an expert stop twenty feet from the rider, the rest of his crew behind him, and lifted the front of his mask. 

“Yooohoo?” Oikawa called out. “You’re from Nekoma, right, kitty?” The rider managed to look offended even with his face covered.  


“My name’s Oikawa,” he continued, ignoring the grimace.  


The rider took another second to pause, seemingly considering whether to just hop on his bike and leave this walking and talking garbage bag to be someone else’s problem, but eventually stepped forward. Taking his helmet off, the rider displayed long, grown out roots of hair tied up in a pigtail, and large, catlike eyes that Oikawa immediately felt pinned down by. “Kenma.” He called back, simply. “Kuroo told me to come escort you.”  


Oikawa’s cheery facade didn’t crack, but he could feel his smile faltering. This munchkin would be no fun. “Sounds great Kenma-chan! Lead the way, we’ll follow.”  


Kenma led Oikawa and his group through twisty turvey, narrow back alleyways, fast enough that even Oikawa couldn’t memorize the path they were taking. Hopefully either Iwa-chan or Yahaba would take care of that. Oikawa had an inkling that Kenma had taken them this route on purpose, should Aoba Jousai ever choose to go against Nekoma. Before he had the chance to fester over it too long, though, Kenma was slowing down, and Oikawa could see them approaching what looked like an abandoned factory.  


The group cruised through an open garage area into a large, dark, and empty hangar, finally coming to a stop. Kenma immediately parked the bike, sliding off with ease and removing his helmet. Oikawa squished down his instinct to tense up, stepping off of his bike and removing his helmet with what he hoped was eloquent ease, setting the trend for the rest of the group. Iwa-chan followed, which was pretty much the signal for everyone else.  


Once they had all dismounted, Kenma looked into one of the corners, dark and dank enough to where Oikawa’s eyes hadn’t adjusted yet. If it had been less tense of a situation, Oikawa probably would have wrinkled his nose at the less-than-stellar headquarters for the famed cats, but as it was, he was just trying to keep his mind on the task at hand.  


“Kuroo,” Kenma’s soft voice echoed through the mostly empty room. “I brought them.”  


“Oh wow!” an excited voice called out and a tall silver-haired beanpole bounded forward. “Is this them?” Hanamaki, who was the first approached by the tall kid, too a nervous step backwards from him. Oikawa thought the kid looked kinda like an overgrown puppy, and might have teased him if another hadn’t butted in.  


“Lev,” the voice snapped, lazy yet imbued with power, “get back here.”  


Oikawa’s gaze, now adjusted slightly to the darkness, snapped to the voice. A tall figure stood next to a bike Oikawa didn’t recognize, something built completely refurbished and original. The left side was painted a deep red, and the owner of the voice held a spray can bottle, hand attached to lazily held arm, lazily held posture, and intimidating and calculating face. Kuroo Tetsuro stared directly into Oikawa’s eyes as he addressed the kid, Lev. “I told you I wanted this painted by tomorrow night. You can ask Yaku for anymore help if you need it, I’ll be busy.”  


The kid piped out some response that Oikawa didn’t even hear while the tall, dark haired leader of Nekoma sauntered his way, putting the spray bottle and his gloves on a side table. Oikawa sensed his group tensing behind him, and signaled behind his back for them to calm down, while mentally steeling himself for the talk coming towards him.  


Kuroo broke the tension before Oikawa had the chance to. “Oikawa Tooru, leader of the Aoba Jousai bike gang. To what do I owe the pleasure? We’re still on friendly terms, aren’t we?”  


Oikawa gave the most pleasant smile he could muster, forcibly relaxing his posture. “Actually,” he began, “I’m sorry I haven’t been sooner to see the newest leader of the highly acclaimed Nekoma group. We’ve met in passing before right? At some of the rallies?”  


Kuroo’s eyes lit up in the slightest, making his catlike pupils all the more prominent. “So we have. Glad to know a prodigy leader like you remembers common folk like me.” His eyes narrowed at Oikawa. “But that’s not why you came, did you?”  


Oikawa smiled again, a little bitter. “Well Kuroo-kun, I’ve been a little busy lately. There’s an upstart gang giving me some trouble, but I’ve heard you have history with them.” He lounged, looking around the space to seem more casual. “Some of their members are actually talented, so I don't want to outright squash them. Instead,” Oikawa snapped his gaze directly to Kuroo’s dropping his smile. “I was hoping I could get some assistance from you.”  


Kuroo grinned, a real, toothy one with too much bite in it. Looking at him, Oikawa couldn’t help grin back. “So, are you offering an alliance between Nekoma and Aoba Jousai in exchange for helping you with the upstarts?”  


Oikawa shrugged. “It seems to be the most logical option. You,” he gestured to Kuroo, “seem like a perfectly fine and interesting person. And we” he gestured vaguely to where he knew his crew was standing behind him, “Are gorgeous and interesting people. The shared border between us would be more steady than too, so that’s a plus.”  


Kuroo’s wicked grin remained while he looked at Oikawa. “Alright, Aoba Jousai, you have a deal. Nekoma will align with you and help with these upstarts. What’s their name?”  


Oikawa smiled big and real then, looking at the interesting figure of Kuroo Tetsuro. His smile was almost scary as he said, “Karasuno. You might’ve heard of them.”


End file.
